Past Beginnings
by Nephite
Summary: Peter and Olivia's daughter is having trouble that she can't figure out and searches for help in an unusual place. Future-Fic Enjoy!
1. New Town, New Beginnings

**Thank you for taking the time to read this, Fringe doesn't belong to me. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Part One: New Town, New Life**

The night air was cool, crisp. The wind outside was blowing and Adelle had been walking the same dirt path for hours now. She had been driving with her boyfriend, now ex, when he decided he'd had enough of driving her around. He had stopped the car and kicked her out. Taking all of her money an belongings with him. Well, everything except the small necklace her mother had given her the day before she left. She felt nearly hopeless until she looked up and saw lights. It seemed like a truck stop. Her desired destination was now only a short mile away. Which seemed to drag on forever. As she got closer she saw more and more buildings. Houses, businesses, and more. There was even a grocery store.

When she reached the city limits she set out for somewhere she could rest but settled for a nearby bar. She wasn't much of a drinker but she enjoyed the frivolity. She sat down at a table and laid her head against the wood paned wall and closed her eyes. She felt her stomach growling and her throat burned from dehydration. Maybe she would get some water, but would they give it to her even if she didn't buy anything else. She sat debating to herself whether she wanted to get up and ask for water or just rest. Suddenly she smelled a hamburger was it? And french fries? They must be cooking food for someone. Then she heard a deep voice whisper.

"You can't be asleep, you don't look at rest at all." Her eyes jolted open to reveal a plate of food on the table in front of her and a man sitting on the bench across. He had short dark brown hair with eyes nearly matching in color. He was now smiling at her as she stared at him.

"Hello." She said in a more confused way than greeting. He laughed.

"I'm James. I walked by and heard your stomach growl, thought you might be hungry. Eat it, it's for you." He pushed the plate closer to Adelle who continued to stare, though a small smile began to form on her lips. She picked up a french fry and began eating. She didn't want to look like a ravenous animal when she ate, though she was starving and practically dove into the meal. She had only eaten breakfast and even it had only been a small piece of toast at the hotel. As she ate James talked to her.

"You aren't from here, I know everybody who lives here. Right down to old Mr. Pathor who never leaves his house. If you need somewhere to stay I'm sure Carla won't mind housing you." As he spoke, a bigger woman wearing a blue apron came over.

"Are you volunteering my apartment again James Matthew?" She asked in a calm condescending voice.

"You know you love the company, Carla, and besides this young woman isn't from here. I saw her walking up from down the road, God knows how far she had to walk to get here." Carla laughed.

"I know I was just teasing. I'd love to have you. You don't look like the trouble I usually get coming through this old place." By now Adelle had finished her meal.

"Thank you! I'll be able to pay you back I promise. I just have to get back to..." She trailed off as her mind began to remember what had happened. She had nowhere to go back to. She had been staying with Owen until he convinced her to take a road trip and to take all of her money out of the bank.

"Don't worry about paying me back," Carla waved her hand in the air. "You are simply staying with me until you are able to figure things out. It won't be an issue."

"Thank you so much." Adelle thanked Carla. The woman walked away to resume working.

_**Adelle's POV**_

James was very handsome but it was still easy to talk to him. After Carla left he leaned across the table.

"What's your name?" He asked as if it were top secret.

"I'm Adelle. Adelle Bishop. Do you know where I am? Because I have no idea." He smiled an all teeth smile.

"You, miss, are in Brank, Arizona. The home of the best pie and best hamburgers!"He exaggerated. "Don't let those other boys fool you though." I laughed, I was starting to feel better, now the the food was hitting my stomach and I didn't feel so parched. But I hadn't seen another "boy" Since I had gotten into town.

"What boys do I need to look out for?" He got a big grin on his face and placed his hand on the side of his mouth as if he were telling me a secret.

"All of them," he sat up straight, "Well except me of course." We talked and laughed until closing when Carla gave me a ride to her apartment. Inside was decorated nicely. Expected way for a woman of her age to decorate. It had a homey feel where you immediately felt comfortable. She lead me down a short hallway and opened the door to a room with a bed, dresser, and television.

"This is where you'll be staying. The bathroom is right through this door," She said opening the door neighboring my room, "It has anything you need in there. Even has new toothbrushes. You want something to sleep in? The last girl left a bunch of her clothes and she seemed to be about the same size as you. There are some pajamas. There in the top drawer of your dresser." Carla pointed to the dresser the television was sitting on.

"The last girl?" I questioned out loud. I hadn't meant to actually speak it but something made it leave my mouth. Carla nodded.

"Oh yeah. There have been many girls to come through here. James always wants to help them out, but I think he sees something special in you." She winked and walked out of the room she had just led me into, closing the door behind her. I looked in the drawer where the clothes were and pulled out some pajamas, brought them to the bathroom with me, and took a nice long shower.

That was the night my nightmares started up again.

I was walking through Boston. The streets were eerie, as if everything had been destroyed and all the people had fled. I walked a few blocks but I still couldn't find anybody. I could only see things. I hopped in a car and surprisingly found keys already in the ignition. I drove through the tall buildings trying to find my house but as I drove things began to disappear. Gradually everything became black. I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping if anybody were there they would be able to help me out of it.

There was no answer. I was alone. I stood in the darkness, squeezing my eyes shut. Hoping if I did it long enough when I opened my eyes I would be back.

I felt something poke me but I had to keep my eyes shut. I could still see the darkness. Still feel the cold running through and across my body. I crouched down, holing myself together. Giving my predator a smaller target but it didn't work. I felt it touch me again.

"Open you eyes!" It hissed at me, but I couldn't. It isn't real. It isn't real. I thought, trying to change what was happening to me.

"Oh yes. I am real. Don't worry my dear. It's just your grandfather." It transformed from a hiss to the voice of my grandpa. I dared to open my eyes and look around.

"Grandpa?" I begged, still looking around. I heard a faint yes, as a dark image hit me. It had flashing eyes but they flashed in a pattern, green, green, green, red. Over and over again. I sprung up in bed, my heart beating as if I had just ran a thirty mile marathon.

I hadn't had those nightmares since I was six. They had stopped soon after my parents had left.

Though I didn't remember my parents very well. I could remember my mothers long blond hair as she read books to me and my father as he told me funny stories. But after they left I forgot their faces a bit more with each day until they faded into a distant memory. We didn't have any pictures of them and I had forgotten completely what their names were. I didn't have much of a desire to find out who they were either. They left and if they didn't want me then I didn't want them, but that was a lie. I did want them, but getting to know them better would only make me want them more, and I couldn't handle that. I only knew Walter Bishop, my grandfather.

The next day Carla brought me to the bar with her so I wouldn't be stuck in the apartment all day. To my dismay, James wasn't there. I sat at the bar, staring out into the sunny August day. Across the street I could see a few people standing around talking, laughing.

"Hey Adelle, why don't you go talk to them?" Carla came up behind me. She must have realized some sort of longing in my face.

"No, I don't know them." I didn't talk to many people I didn't know. Only it I had previously met them. She looked at me with the same condescending glare she gave James.

"I'm sure it doesn't matter. You need some friends here if you plan on staying long. You need a job too. I know Kelly is hiring right now down at the food market." She tried to push me to talk to them but I had no interest to go outside. It looked very hot and I was just fine sitting inside.

"Maybe later Carla." I said, setting my head on the counter top. I saw her smile as she walked away, back to the kitchen. I sat for about ten minutes before one of the waitresses came to talk to me since there was nearly nobody there since it was only eleven in the morning.

"Carla says you're her new roommate." The girl had light brown hair, about the same color as mine, and brown eyes. Overall she was beautiful.

"Yep, hopefully I don't have to live off her for long though." The girl laughed.

"Carla loves having roommates. She seems to always be much happier when someone is there with her. She tends to work harder too. So I wouldn't worry about moving out too soon. You should stay here if you have nowhere else to go." I nodded, she was right even though she didn't know. I had nowhere else to go. Walter died soon after my twentieth birthday and now three years later I still hadn't made a new home for myself.

"Alright then, I guess I'll stay but I'm going to have to go down to that market and get a job." I stood up, still debating how badly I wanted to walk down the street in how hot it was, but finally decided it was only going to get hotter so I decided to go.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Elizabeth. It's nice to meet you Adelle." I smiled, not remembering ever telling her my name, though I was sure Clara had.

"Nice to meet you too, Elizabeth." She smiled and waved as I walked out the door.

It wasn't hard to get the job. I gave Kelly the application, he read it over quickly and told me I was hired. I actually started the next day. I went back to the bar to tell Carla the good news and to my surprise, James was sitting at the bar. He turned around and his face lit up.

"Hey Adelle. I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to come in today." James joked. I couldn't help but laugh. I sat down next to him on the rotating bar stools and told him about my good news.

Over the next few weeks James and I continued to get closer and closer, I worked nearly everyday and I continued to have nightmares with the repeating pattern. Green, green, green, red. Almost all of them demonized people I know. But I tried my best to simply ignore them.

**Please Please Please Review. Any note of advice would help me! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Pushing Through

**AN:Thank you for taking the time to read my story and get this far! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter Two: Pushing Through**

_**Adelle's POV**_

_"Adelle, Adelle. Come here quick! I need you. Hurry, before it's too late. You can save me!" My grandpa called out for me, even though he was dead. How was I supposed to help him. Then, suddenly, I was in an endless hallway with doors running down each side. I looked around. I was alone._

_ "Grandpa?" I questioned as I walked down the dimly lit hallway searching for anybody. _

_ "Help me, please." He begged in a voice inside my head. I ran, looking through each small window of the doors, searching everywhere but he was nowhere in sight. I stared in each window examining. Each time a person but never him. Then I recognized someone. James, he had dark rings under his eyes as he stared at the floor beneath him. I banged on the window but he couldn't hear it. He never looked. He only sat there staring stoically at the floor. Tears welled in my eyes and escaped but I had to continue moving,_

_ I felt the darkness course through my body as I ran, searching for Walter. I had to help him. I had to get him out of this place. Maybe I could save him from ending up like James. Maybe he would be able to come home again. Maybe. _

_ I felt weight on my shoulder causing me to turn around. But nothing was there except a small bear. It looked like Rugby my old teddy bear, it has the same eye patches. I picked it up and lifted the patches to see if he still had the button eyes Walter had sewed on. As soon as they were up I immediately felt myself losing control. Green, Green, Green, Red. His eyes flashed, but I couldn't look away, I was locked in his gaze._

My eyes jolted open, quickly ending the nightmare that had overcome me. I laid in bed but all my eyes would let me see were the flashing lights. I quickly grabbed for the remote to work my ceiling fan and light. I turned them both on and closed my eyes, the light blocking the images in my mind, and fell back asleep.

"You're staying. I don't care if you think you are taking up too much of Carla's time. Then you can come stay in my apartment. Or I'm sure Elizabeth would love to have you. Wouldn't you Elizabeth?" James ranted as we sat in a booth eating lunch. I wasn't sure why he had asked Elizabeth since she seemed about seventeen, I was sure she didn't have her own place.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind. I live with my parents but they are hardly ever home. They wouldn't even know you were there." She encouraged me. I only laughed.

"You misunderstood. I said I was moving, not away. But into my own place. I'm going to rent one of the empty condos. Andrew said he would let me rent for as much as I could pay since he wasn't going to get anybody else to make an offer any time soon." James and Elizabeth both smiled a defeating grin.

"Good. I'm glad you're staying. You're one of my favorite people around here!" Elizabeth exasperated as she leaned on the edge of the table.

"Elizabeth, I need you dear." Carla called.

"Bye guys." She waved as she walked through the door to get to the kitchen.

"You really scared me there." James seemed to exaggerate.

"I'm sorry." I feigned an apology.

"Seriously! I was worried I was going to have to follow you and convince you to stay here with us. You've been here so long already, you might as well keep your home here, right?"

"Hmm I guess I should. Though ever since I got here I keep having these scary dreams." I didn't want to tell him of these nightmares, but they interrupted my sleep every night. Making it impossible to get much good rest.

"Tell me about them." He seemed genuinely curious. He leaned forward, placing his head on his fist. I looked down, feeling dumb about what I was about to tell him.

"All I know is they always have this same pattern of flashing eyes. Green, green, green, red. It's always the same and I have no idea of it's significance. I thought maybe I once had a toy that had flashing lights like that but I can't really remember." I looked up to see his face had transformed. His eyes were open wide and his mouth hanging open.

"What?" I hadn't expected this kind of reaction. I could tell he was being serious but I couldn't explain why.

"I think I know someone who can help you."


	3. Help

Part Three: Help

_**Adelle's POV**_

James drug me to his silver sedan. The look of worry never ceasing to leave his face, causing my stomach to churn. What was wrong with me? He fumbled with his keys until he was able to calm himself enough to push the key in the ignition. The engine started and he pulled out of the parking lot faster than I'd ever seen anybody before.

"Where are you taking me!" I demanded. He rounded the corner to his left, completely ignoring the stop sign that had been in place.

"My work. I know that pattern. My boss works with stuff like this. She's smart but her husband is a genius." He rushed his words almost as much as his driving .

"What, so you think they'll get my nightmares to go away?" I asked as he turned another corner. I grabbed onto the passenger's handle tightly, hoping he knew what he was doing with his driving and didn't get us into a crash.

"Maybe, probably just help you understand them. Don't be intimidated by how smart they are. They're nice people. Most of the time."

"Don't worry about me. I was once given the title genius. I left that behind though. I just want to be normal." He took his eyes off the road and glanced at me. His expression clearly stating 'Why would you care to be normal?'

"What's your IQ?" He questioned. Probably thinking I thought I was smarter than I actually was.

"187. Why?" He slammed on the breaks nearly stopping the car, but soon started again his high speed pursuit.

"You're seriously that smart! You're a genius! You're going to fit in with them better than I ever did!" He half yelled, making a bigger scene than I thought appropriate. I guess I was always used to having high IQ's around, except at school where everybody made fun of me.

"Well what's yours?" I wanted to take the subject off myself.

"I'm about 130. That's smarter than most but it's not like yours. That's amazing!" His driving seemed to steady as we drove down a long street that was empty except a small building at the end of the road. He pulled across the tan dirt of the desert around to the back of the house. We walked to the front. It seemed so small and unimportant to have it's own street.

He knocked on the door three times and then pressed the doorbell. Either he was very impatient or it was a special knock.

"She'll buzz me in." He looked at me confidently and as he predicted the door opened. He walked in and had me follow. The inside looked like a regular home. There was a living room to the right and a dining room to the left. There were two french doors leading to the back of the house.

"James?" I wasn't quite sure what we were doing here and there didn't seem to be anybody around. There were faint footsteps that grew louder.

"Sit down, I'll be back." James pointed to the chairs that were sitting in the living room. I sat on the one closest to the doors. James walked in, making it possible for me to still hear them.

"Hello James," It was a woman, and she seemed surprised to see him, "I didn't ask you to come in, do you have some news?" She sounded nice.

"I brought my friend, she keeps dreaming about that one pattern. Green, green, green, red. I thought maybe you'd be able to help her and maybe she could help you."

"What else has she told you about these dreams?" The woman seemed unsure.

"Nothing really. I know they cause her to be unable to sleep. Maybe you could talk to her?"

"Alright, send her in." After this was said James popped his head out the doors, waving me into the room. I stood up from my seat and looked at my watch. I started work in an hour. I entered through the doors to see an older woman. Her face was lined with wrinkles and her soft white hair was pulled into a ponytail behind her neck. She stared at me, and for a second I saw something flash over her eyes.

"I'm Adelle." I tried to relieve the moment of silence. I held out my hand, hers shaking in hesitation. She reached over and held my hand between hers.

"It's good to meet you." She mused, her voice seemed a bit shaken. It was completely different than the confident woman I had heard a mere few minutes earlier. I couldn't explain the weird behavior so I shook it off.


	4. Memories

Chapter Three: Memories

_**Olivia's POV**_

The moment she walked in I knew it was her. The green of her eye was the same as mine had always been and her brown hair the same as Peter's. She stood there, oblivious to who I was. I couldn't bring myself to say my name after she introduced herself. I couldn't help but stand and stare at the child I was forced to leave nineteen years earlier. I would think about the night we left every night.

_ "Mommy, my head hurts." I watched as my daughter writhed in pain. It had started of minor. She would get light headaches or small stomach ache. But it was getting worse at an advanced rate. She had been vomiting and her headaches seemed unbearable. Her fevers reaching 104 degrees farenheight._

_ "I'm sorry baby. I'll make it stop." I ran my hand across her head as she screamed, tears running out of both of our eyes. I held her until she was able to fall asleep, knowing she wouldn't be down for very long before she woke again from another nightmare. She closed her eyes as she drifted into sleep, but she wasn't at rest. Her body was tense and her face held a tight expression, ceasing to leave. I had given her the necklace Peter had bought me after we got married. Placed a light kiss on her head and found Peter and Walter sitting in the living room._

_ "Walter knows whats wrong with her, but he can't figure out how to stop it." Peter exasperated. Already defeating himself._

_ "Well, what is it? What's wrong with her." I begged. I needed to know. I needed to help her._

_ "Remember when we went to California for a week and left Addy with Rachel, how she didn't have the small headaches for most of the time we were gone?" I nodded and Peter continued, "Well, Walter thinks that some of your abilities may have transferred to her and you guys have a connection that may be opening a door to the other side. Something that the other Walter has realized recently and by what she's describing it sounds like he's trying to get through. Addy isn't strong enough to endure the extra stress and it may end up making her end up with brain damage." I could feel the wetness running down my face, I knew what this would lead to, because the only option left was for us to be separated. Peter got up and held me as my tears continued to fall._

_ "Well figure this out. We'll go somewhere far away and make a barrier. It will keep them from being able to try to get in through you and Addy." That night we packed our bags and said goodbye to our little girl. Leaving her behind with Walter and a handler, who would leave once Adelle was old enough._

Nineteen years later and Peter still couldn't figure out how to make a barrier. He had come close a few times but each only lasted a short time and no matter what he tried he couldn't prolong the effect.

_**Adelle's POV**_

"Come meet my husband." The woman, still unnamed, suggested. She turned and lead us towards the back of the house where she revealed a staircase leading to a basement. In the basement there was a whole lab. The woman's husband sat working away at a small counter.

"Peter?" She questioned.

"Yes?" He asked still working away on his project. The woman seemed nervous, though acted confident.

"We have a visitor. A special visitor." Peter turned around quickly. His expression transformed from a hard concentrated look, to soft maybe even caring.

"You shouldn't be here. It's not safe for you to be here yet. How did you find us?" He questioned me almost angrily but at the same time ran over and gave me a hug. His laugh as he hugged me gave me the chills.

"What do you mean? James told me you could help me." He pulled away, confusion was evident on his now sad expression.

"I'm sorry," He apologized, "I've just locked myself down here so long. I've been waiting for someone, but she's never going to come." He spoke harshly as his words escaped him with a tone of regret.

"I'm sorry." I apologized even though I knew I could fix nothing. He shook his head.

"It's fine. What can I help you with. It must be important if they are coming to me with it." I sat and told him what was happening to me and watched as his face transformed from the composure it had once held back to the man I had seen when we first met.

"You are creating an opening to t\another universe. I'll have to create a barrier to stop it." He spoke passionately as he began making plans in his head.

**Thank you all for reading and surviving this far! I really appreciate reviews whether good or bad. I guess you could call me a reviewaholic. I like to know how to make things better and I really like knowing what you guys think. Thank you again for reading!**


	5. Tough Times

**Sorry my update has taken so long. My writing computer crashed and I've found time to use my sister's.**

_**Adelle's POV**_

A door to another universe. I wasn't sure whether to continue having these people help me or turn them into a mental institution. I wanted them to be sane because they had been the only people to have a theory as to what was wrong with me. They were the only people to have a clue how to help me. James said they were very smart and I trusted him, so I decided to go back when they had asked me to.

I was off work for the day, so I decided to go down to the bar with Carla. James was already sitting at the bar when I arrived. I walked up behind him and stole the stool right beside him. He looked over, a small smile appearing on his face but not like the others. He was hiding something behind his it, something I was determined to solve.

"How did you sleep." He asked with real sincerity in his voice. Though never looking into my eyes.

"Fine, compared to all my other nights. What's wrong with you?" I asked hoping he would tell me. But he only shook his head.

"Can we go for a drive?" He asked. Though the ride didn't sound like much fun, I figured I'd be able to get more information from him if we were alone.

"Alright." I nodded and slid off my stool. He quickly followed. We walked out the wood door and he opened the passenger door for me, into his sedan I slid. He pulled out of the small parking lot and hesitated talking until we were down the street.

"Apparently they've been working on creating a barrier from the other side for almost twenty years now. They don't know if they will be able to help you." He said with nearly no emotion in his voice. He tried to sound stoic but his eyes still expressed what his words wouldn't.

"So, then I just won't be able to sleep as well. It isn't that big of a deal. They went away last time, maybe they'll go away again." I suggested, trying to relax him a bit.

"They've worked with someone with this problem before and it almost resulted in permanent brain damage." I saw a small tear fall from his eye. He smoothly brushed it away with his arm as he rubbed his head.

"It's going to be fine. I'm different, it stopped for me. Perhaps it will stop again." I tried to act smug. Maybe if I seemed sure of myself he would follow. Though really when he said that, I felt my stomach tie in knots.

"Maybe. I wish we could find out what happened before."

_**James' POV**_

I was going to go ask Peter to help me. He and Olivia had been my guardians since I was twelve. When they came into town I had been placed with old Ms. Mackerson, whose day's were numbered. They told me they needed someone to run errands for them and I would be perfect. They needed to be able to work and they didn't have time to run errands. They even said they would pay me. So, I went to live with them and they paid me, just to keep track of the people who came through town. I guess I didn't give a deep enough description of Adelle.

It was almost my time to work so the door was already unlocked for me. I walked in and began walking down the stairs when I heard Peter and Olivia arguing.

"How are we supposed to do this Olivia? It's been almost twenty years and I still can't do it!" Peter yelled frustratedly.

"Maybe it will be different this time." Olivia encouraged.

"Last time it almost resulted in brain damage! Last time there was nothing we could do! What do you think will make this time different?"

"Well, she's older than last time. Don't you think that will make a difference?"

"Not really. The brain can only handle so much Olivia." Peter's voice went soft and I could hear Olivia sobbing.

"I miss her Peter." She cried.

"I know. So do I. But we can't change what's already happened. I'll try, but if if Adelle get's as bad as last time, we need to send her away." Peter spoke. I could hear the hatred he had toward the very words he spoke. I didn't witness their moments of weakness very often, and it scared me. If they were down on themselves, how was I supposed to have hope? I didn't know what it was about Adelle, but I just felt a deep connection to her. Ever since I saw her walking up the long empty road. Then after we became friends, I couldn't believe I had been able to live without her there with me. It seemed she brought a deeper meaning to my life, I meaning I had never known before.

I walked back to the front of the house and rested my head in my hands. Feeling he pain take it's course through my body. I kept seeing images of Adelle stuck in a hospital. Only being able to live off the machine she was hooked up to. Or, she was leaving and I couldn't go with her. I had to stay here with Peter and Olivia. Making sure they didn't do any damage to the city, or themselves. I couldn't leave them.

"James could you please help me upstairs today. I have a guest room I would like to get ready. I need to put up some pictures of my daughter and I need you to get the box of the extras I made in the attic." Olivia gave me my chore for the day. About the same amount of easy work I had everyday, in exchange for everything I could ever need and more.

I pulled out the pictures of a little girl. Who I was guessing was the little girl they couldn't save so many years earlier. Their daughter. That must be why they had been being so on edge lately. It didn't help that Adelle looked a bit like her. I felt sorry that they couldn't save their daughter, but I was hopeful that they would be able to help Adelle.

**Thanks For Reading! Please Review!**


	6. Nightmares

_**Adelle's POV**_

"When are they going to do all the testing and what not. Don't they need me at their house or something?" I asked James as he fiddled with a small watch.

"I think they know everything they need to know. I don't think they particularly like people at their house too much. They don't tend to have many visitors. I don't know. Maybe they'll need you soon." He spoke as he continued to fiddle with the watch. I sat for a few minutes, watching him work in a seemingly non-affective way.

"What are you doing?" I finally asked.

"Fixing the watch." He stated. It only looked like he was turning the small nobs on the side and it wasn't in any particular order. I was going to ask him why he was turning it to the wrong time but decided not to. I sat down on my small red couch and laid my head back. Not letting myself to go as far as sleeping, but it felt good to rest. Lately I felt as if I had no energy.

"Addy." I heard my name being called. It must have been James but it didn't sound like him. I opened my eyes to see a girl, who seemed to be in her preteens.

"Hello?" I asked, questioning who she was.

"Oh, Addy! I'm so glad you're awake! I've missed you so much!" The girl ran over and gave me a hug. She must have felt how stiff I was in her arms because she quickly pulled away, still holding my arms in her hands.

"Who are you?" I asked, confused at why the girl was so fond of me. She looked confused, hurt even.

"You don't remember me Addy? I'm your cousin. Ella." She begged me to remember her.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember you." I spoke just as her eyes started turning colors. Green, green.

"Adelle!" James screamed as he shook me. I jolted awake. A bit flustered by my last dream.

"James?" I asked, though I could see him. He pulled me into his chest and I felt the quickness of his heart on my head.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" He spoke with relief, "I thought I was going to lose you there."

He sat me up and stroked my hair as I tried not to cry, like I usually did when I woke up. The dreams seemed to be getting more intense, causing more emotions to stir up inside me. But once I was awake, it was like any other nightmare. Only it always left something stirring inside me.

"What happened?" Curiosity of why he was freaking out etched my brain. The dream didn't seem any different then the other ones I had, so why did he freak out?

"After I fixed my watch, I went in to do some dishes and the I heard you talking to yourself. I came out to see if you were on the phone or something but you were just laying there, sleeping. Then you started having a seizure. It freaked me out!" I hadn't known I had been seizing. I didn't know what it was but after hearing that, I felt sick to my stomach.

"Hmm, that's strange." I tried to act nonchalant but James continued to be on edge. He stood up from my couch and grabbed the keys of my coffee table.

"Come on, we're going down to Peter and Olivia's." He grabbed my hand, helping me off the couch, "Are you feeling alright? I'll carry you." He offered. I laughed.

"I'm fine, I can walk."

The car ride over was mostly quiet. It was nearly midnight and I was still tired, despite my lovely little nap. I mostly stuck to thoughts about about my grandpa. He was really the only family I knew. Everything before my nightmares stopped was a bit hazy and I was sure a lot of the things I did remember weren't real. Though I think my grandpa was a bit crazy, he told me some weird stories. Perhaps some of my memories are just that, stories. My grandpa didn't really talk much of my parents. I'm not sure he could even remember them, or maybe it just hurt to talk about them. Sometimes Elaine, my grandpa's and my caretaker, would tell me stories about my parents. Though I think she exaggerated a few things. She would always tell me stories of these two people who worked for the FBI and they saved people. Then one day they had to leave to save the entire world. That was always her excuse she would give when I asked where they were. I didn't believe it though.


	7. Answers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe...**

When we finally reached the isolated house James made sure to rush to knock on the door. Again he knocked three times and rang the doorbell. He waited impatiently for the door to open.

"Calm down." I scolded, "If you freak out you're going to start making me freak out."

"Maybe you should freak out. You could die Adelle." He said seriously as he ran his fingers through his hair. I didn't want to show him how afraid I was of what was happening so I pretended to be bored as we waited for the door to open. After a few minuted, which felt like forever in the cooling desert night, the door opened with Olivia standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" She looked worried as she stared at me, avoided James' horrified expression.

"I guess-" I started but James quickly cut me off.

"She's having seizures now!" James exclaimed as he rushed inside the door. I followed slowly behind.

"It's not that bad. They went away before." I tried to calm everyone. The woman looked sincerely worried as she shut the door behind me.

"We need to tell Peter." She began to rush towards the back, causing James and me to both quicken our pace. I knew it must be bad if she was so worried about somebody she didn't even know. I almost just wanted to run away, back to my old house when I was still living with Walter, but I knew that would do me no good. Instead I could stay here and hopefully get some help.

"Peter!" Olivia called out and her husband turned around, "Peter, it's getting worse again." He stood up and walked over to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly as he placed his hand gently on my shoulder.

"Seizures, she's having seizures." James called out. Peter's look of worry grew intensely.

"Dear, it appears that your theory of age is wrong. Seizures are a new side effect. This is really bad." He spoke to his wife as he examined my eyes. Their dubiousness only made the knot that was quickly growing in my stomach feel more intense. I didn't know what was happening to me and now I really didn't know what was happening to me.

"Come, sit down." Peter assured as he led me to a soft chair, "I want to check all your vitals." Every time he checked something new, his face clenched tighter and tighter.

"What's wrong?" Olivia's strained voice whispered from behind. I found it strange that they were so invested in my health.

"Temperature is 102 degrees and her blood pressure is 180 over 110." He tried to calm his voice but I could hear the stress than clung to his words.

"She needs to leave." Olivia said disappointed as she stared ahead.

"I need to leave where?" I was so confused, how would leaving do me any good? If this was happening to me again it wouldn't just stop by leaving a certain area.

"This town. Maybe even state." Peter said as he rubbed the growing bags under his eyes.

"Why?" James questioned them sounding just as confused as I was, " I mean, I know you guys are geniuses but it doesn't make any sense. Why here?"

"Not here. Me." Olivia almost sounded ashamed as she spoke the short three words that raised a million more questions that I was now itching to get answered.

"Why does she have to run from you." James questioned again, speaking the words I struggled to get out.

"It's a long story." She whispered. She stood there with her eyes closed as a tear appeared to fall out of her eye and run down her cheek.

"Well this mystery needs solving, I think." James nearly shouted, "So why don't you tell us why she needs to leave here? Because if she hasto leave so do I." Olivia's tried to dry her tears while Peter stared over at her, not looking glued together himself.

"We are opening a door." Olivia whispered again.

"We, by we you mean you and Adelle?" Olivia nodded.

"Both of us. We both are affected by cortexiphan.

"How could she be affected by cortexiphan? She wasn't even around for that unless," James held his pointed in the air as he seemed to be connecting things.

"She's your-" He pointed to me and then Olivia, trailing off again shaking his head, "Oh my gosh!" He held his head. I had no idea what was happening, I sat there and felt a pain start to form in my head as James's great epiphany struck him.

"What's going on?" I held my aching head.

"They're your parents!" James shouted as he moved quickly around the lab, "It all makes sense now. Why they were so worried about you. Why they wanted to find something to help as quickly as possible. Why they loved you the minute they saw you!" I heard his loud words diminish into a soft sounding yell.

"Adelle? What's wrong?" Peter grabbed my head between his hands.

"My head!" I screeched, "It feels like it's going to explode!" I felt tears start to run down my cheeks quickly as the room began to fade and suddenly I felt nothing, heard nothing. Everything was just black.

**Thanks for reading! Please review if you had any thoughts.  
**


End file.
